


i can’t live with(out) you

by epherians



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Living Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Roger may be a handful of a roommate, but at the end of the day, Brian still cares for him.Written for Writer's Month 2019, Day 1: annoyance.





	i can’t live with(out) you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following otp prompt:
>
>> Person A arguing with B to take a raincoat, despite it being sunny out. Person B comes home, drenched, snappy, and waiting for an inevitable “I told you so.” However, the moment Person B opens the door, they are assaulted with warm blankets, hot tea, and concerned cuddles from Person A.
> 
> I wrote this with pre-Maylor, meaning they're not together yet. You can read this as platonic or shippy, it's up to you.

There were many days where Brian wondered why he agreed to have Roger as his roommate.

The two of them were like night and day, calmness and chaos, uptight and wild. Brian was neat and orderly, Roger was messy and disorganized. Brian would sleep early and organize everything the night before, Roger would shirk his responsibilities and wander back home at ungodly hours of the night. Brian thought he was becoming the mother hen of this flat, Roger was perfectly content to be the child.

Even if they were best friends, their living styles had never been further apart, and more times than one, Brian found himself helping Roger get his life gathered together.

There was one such morning the forecast was for rain, but Roger didn't want to bring an umbrella. Oh, maybe that was because he woke up late and scrambled to get ready in five minutes. Brian was in the middle of his morning tea and relaxation time, which was so beautifully interrupted by Roger bolting out of their room and rushing to collect his things. 

Brian noticed the nearby ruckus and advised his roommate, “You should bring an umbrella with you.”

Roger grimaced. “It’s not raining, it’s perfectly sunny out.”

“Not now but there’s a forecast for later. Better to be safe.”

“I don’t want to!” Roger objected again. “I already have so much to carry and another bloody umbrella doesn’t have to be one of them!”

And with that, he hastily left. Roger was pretty stubborn in more ways than one, but that was a unique part of him that could never be changed.

True enough, it rained a lot that day, to the extent Brian’s raincoat was damp and his hair got an early shower of its own. There was going to be a lot of wet footsteps at the entrance by the time the others got home…

—Then Roger came through the door looking as soaked as an unhappy cat, and Brian quickly remembered.

“Rog!” he called as he got up to help him.

The blond was miserable. “If you’re going to say ‘I told you so,’ you can save it-”

“No…” Brian interrupted. “Oh no, don’t worry about that anymore. Let’s get you out of those clothes and into the shower.”

Roger lightened up a bit at that. “Well, Bri, I didn’t know you were so eager to see me get naked so fast,” he joked.

Brian blushed. “You know that’s not what I meant… No come on, I’ll take your clothes and let you shower, unless you want me there, too.”

After Brian washed his roommate’s clothes and hung them to dry, Roger came out showered and clean, upon which he was led to a spot on the couch as Brian gave him blankets, his favorite mug of tea, and the remote to watch Netflix on the telly. It was the most comfortable Roger felt in ages, that he almost didn’t know how to enjoy himself.

“How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Is there anything else you need?” Brian asked, incredibly worried and concerned.

“Oh, Bri, I’m okay!” Roger said. “I haven’t been this pampered in a long time.”

“Rog, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“What do you have to be sorry for? It was _my_ fault for not taking a raincoat or umbrella in case of rain.”

_Oh. Right._ (Brian momentarily forgot that.) “Still, I’m so sorry that happened to you, if there’s anything I can do to make it better for you-”

“Bri.” _Oh, bless him and his curly hair and sweet heart_, Roger couldn’t help but think. “It’s okay. I feel so much better than whatever shite day I had today.”

There was a giddy, goofy smile as he said this, and Roger wouldn’t normally be caught looking so unabashedly happy, but when Brian saw the look on his friend’s face he couldn’t help but smile back equally in return. If it was for Roger, it was all worth it.

“Actually, there is _one_ thing you could do…” Roger thought.

Brian stopped just as he was about to leave. “Yes?”

The drummer patted the spot next to his on the couch. “Sit with me.”

“Really?” Brian blinked. “I probably should get back to-”

“Bri, Bri, Bri. You could use a break, too! Come on, let’s relax a bit before we have to go back to ‘real stuff.’”

Brian grinned. “You’d like to get away from real stuff, don’t you?”

As the guitarist took a seat on the couch, Roger offered him a space under the blanket, and then snuggled next to him, relaxed and content.

“I like this kind of stuff instead,” he decided as he settled on something for them to watch.

Brian decided he liked this kind of stuff, too. With Roger, perhaps things weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
